He Wouldn't Ever Cut His Heart Out For You
by JustPeachy123
Summary: He doesn't love her, but she wants him. And I hate him for that.


A/N: I know, how can I be starting yet _another _fic? Well, frankly, the idea just came to me. So if you don't like it, cry about it, have a milkshake, and do your homework; don't flame.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or "Popular Mechanics for Lovers" by Beluah.

_Don't believe a word he says_

_He wouldn't ever cut his heart out for you_

I watched her from the huge bay windows, distracted from my previous work, that I couldn't really give a care about anyway. It's not like I wanted to work here, but the band pushed me into it, pushing me and pushing me until I almost punched them; but I wouldn't - couldn't - do that And we need the money for the band. We wouldn't get by without it, and I couldn't do that. Because, well, she is in the band and to have her out would be hell. At first it was from love of the music, I didn't even think about her, except that she was a necessary part in the band. But now, the only reason I play is because of her; so I can smell her, be with her.

But he's there with her, touching her, kissing her. I don't know if he knows how lucky he is. I wish I could be there, be hers. I know that's asking too much, but a guy can dream right?

I'm not even sure how I got wrangled into this, but I did, working here, with her boyfriend. It's hell; a word that I don't use often. He thinks he's badass; but I know better. He knew what he wanted from her. I knew what he wanted from her. Everyone but her seemed to know what he wanted from her. Sex. That was all he wanted, to get into her pants, and we all knew it. Everyone in the band knew it. But they didn't know that I could give her so much more than that. I could give her what she craves. Somehow, I know what she wants deep inside, something that he could never give her. I can tell what she wants by the way she acts around him.

She doesn't want sex, she wants love. She wants him to love her. She's never gotten that, her mother may have loved her, but she didn't know. And I love her; I love her more than anyone could have ever thought, and no one knows. I'm afraid if I tell her, she'll get scared, run away; run from the band. But she can't run, she can't run from me. I need to smell her, be with her as long as possible. And he'll go with her, I know he will. Because he'll get what he wants from her, no matter how low he has to go.

He wanted to have sex at Kyle's party, he even went as far as taking her upstairs in an empty bedroom. I saw it all, it was after one of our gigs, and I saw him whisper something in her ear, she giggled and they went up the stairs. She was obviously drunk, but that didn't impair her judgement. She wanted to do it, you could see in the glitter in her eyes.

I thought she would say no, I wished she would dump him right then and there. He doesn't _deserve _her. He shouldn't at least. But it doesn't matter, because if they did or didn't do it I would still never be part of the picture. "Their picture".

I don't think they did anyway, though, she came running down the stairs a little while later, sick as could be, and threw up in the bushes. Well, maybe they did, didn't they say in Grease that it only took fifteen minutes? Whatever, it doesn't matter, because either way, she doesn't want me.

She wants him. And I hate him for that. I shouldn't hate him, I know this, he's in the band that I'm in after all. But I do, and somehow I can tell that I will hurt him for her. It's like this magnetic force just will just come over me and I have the sudden urge to strangle him; not literally of course but I wouldn't mind hurting him mentally and emotionally by telling him a lie to get him away from her, to make him _hate _her. I can't do this, though, because she loves Dave; no matter that he doesn't love her. And if I did lie, she would hate_ me. _And I just can't have that.

But it's not like we'll ever be together anyway. Because she's Lane and I'm Brian. And we are two pieces of the world that will just never fit.

_I've been trying all the time to find a song that would make you mine_

A/N: Short, I know...but was the pairing a good surprise?


End file.
